Supernanny: The Theory International/Transcript
Joshua visits many countries and his friends in their plane, the canoe killers in their plane 10 Minutes Later and his friends work together building a volcano Ron: "LET'S DESTROY THE WORLD AND IT WILL BE MINE! I WILL GET RICH!" Xandra: "Dude, I don't get it!" Joshua: "LET'S BUILD VOLCANOES, SPOIL FUNERALS, AND CAUSE INJURIES!" Xandra: "Let's do it! After that, we will take a big dinner at Ken Stewarts Grille!" 30 Minutes Later blows a raspberry 1 Hour Later volcano goes BOOM Joshua: "There's maybe alot of volcanoes, deaths, injuries, and destroyed buildings!" (laughs eerily) Announcer: "Coming up...Joshua visited many countries..." Joshua: (laughs eerily) Announcer: "But what will 20 men do?" Canoe Killer #1: "Caught you! The lair is ours! HA HA HA!" Announcer: "When Supernanny returns." The Ridley Family is kidnapped 2 1/2 Hours Later Canoe Killers lock the cage with a key Canoe Killer #1: "Caught you! The lair is ours! HA HA HA!" Canoe Killer #2: "Without you in the way, the world will be ours to control!" Lilly: "You won't get away with this, Dead-Eye Dennis!" Canoe Killer #3: "We will! We shall shut all of ye up with some sturdy duct tape!" Killer #4 applies duct tape over Caroline's, Jim's, Cameron's, and Lilly's mouths Canoe Killer #5: "That'll keep you quiet!" Caroline, Jim, Cameron, and Lilly: "Hmmph! Hmmph! Hmmph! (Help! Help! Help!)" Dead-Eye Dennis: "Come on, boys. We got ourselves a world to conquer!" picks up her cell phone Announcer: "Coming up...Caroline calls a young mother of six..." phone rings and Nicole picks it up and answers it Announcer: "But will she lay down the law?" Joshua: "Let's get those heroes!" Announcer: "When Supernanny returns." Calling Nicole Birou Nicole, Plankton, Planktonine, Catherine, and Sophie are relaxing at a beach in Nicole's hometown phone rings and Nicole picks it up and answers it Caroline: a lot of gibberish that is only "Hmmphs" to: "Dear Mrs.Birou-Jennings, the Canoe Killers have kidnapped us! Please come as soon as possible." Nicole: "OK!" Joshua: "Let's get those heroes!" runs away, while the rest is in a floating cage Xandra: "One of them got away..." Canoe Killer #6: "But four should be plenty!" Announcer: "Coming up...Joshua kidnaps a foursome." Canoe Killer #6: "But four should be plenty!" Announcer: "What will TTTT do?" Evil Apollo: "I will kill Nicole and her gang!!!" Announcer: "When Supernanny returns." The Formation of TTTT Ashley: "OK. So we are going to form "The Toddler Terror Team", gang. I will be your leader." Mort: "OK!" Ross: "I got it!" Reggie: "That will be great!" Patrick: "I agree!" Rose, Violet, and Daisy: "Right!" eight place their arms on top of one another Ashley: "Alright! Let's defeat Nicole and her friends! With the help of my own minions, the Evil Pajanimals!" Evil Apollo: "You bet, Ashley! I will kill Nicole and her gang!!!" Ashley: "Let's separate ourselves and we will be in different countries. Ross, you will go to Japan. Rose, Violet, and Daisy, you three will be in Spain. Patrick, you are going to Madagascar. Mort, you will be in North Korea. Reggie, please go to Finland, and I will be in Canada with my minions and we will kidnap our family members there! It will be quite a long way to go and would take millions of hours to get to our country, but we have our own family members tied up in a rope! Each member of your own family will be tied up in one rope each." Mort: "What are we waiting for? Let's do it!" Ashley: "Let's move it, on the double!" friends move on to their specific countries Ashley: "As for you, Pajanimals, you are coming with me to Canada." Evil Pajanimals: "OK!" Tutorial Hell Nicole: "Hey, where am I?" England and her friends are ready to leave the desert via their hot air balloon Catherine the Spellcaster: "Golly, I was kidnapped by Adrian, but now I am able to help you." Nicole: "OK. I have plenty of propane containers in case we run out of them. That way, the balloon will keep operating." the Otter pulls out her briefcase behind her back with stickers based on worldwide countries and states including "France", "Germany", "New Zealand", "Australia" "Italy", "New York", "Korea", "China", "Japan", "USA", and "London" Sophie the Otter: "Plus, we packed our things for you." Catherine the Spellcaster: "I understand that." activates the burner and the balloon begins ascending into the clouds and the screen fades to white white screen clears and the balloon containing gang is heading towards England Sophie the Otter: (speaking in a British accent) "Well, mates, we are now in England. Let's stop this havoc, shall we?" Catherine/Nicole: "Mmmm-hmmm." makes her spellbook appear in her hands by magic Catherine: "With a touch of sand drifting in the air, land the balloon just right there!" the balloon descends, Sophie the Otter accidentally loses her briefcase and falls into the ocean Sophie the Otter: "Oh no! My briefcase!" Catherine the Spellcaster: "Cheer up, little otter. I will create backpacks with the equipment inside." activates her magic crystal Catherine: "MAGIC CRYSTAL POWER!" the activation, 5 backpacks appear Nicole: "We have the following items in each backpack it contains: Walkie talkies, sunglasses, water bottles, a special international weather radio for various countries made by NOAA, some packed snacks, an umbrella, a flashlight, batteries in case it runs out, and a map of all the countries of the world." Planktonine: "Umm, that is interesting. Apparently, it must be everything but the kitchen sink for us." Meghan Qixxel ???: "HALT! I RETURN THE THIRD TIME NOW!" Nicole: "Meghann?" Catherine: "Let me guess, you still want vengeance, right?" The Boss Battle gathers a ton of energy and enlarges to 90 ft, climbs up the Elizabeth Tower with her parents and the family's triplets in her hand and holds onto it a la King Kong Catherine: "I will create a platform! MAGIC CRYSTAL POWER!" large golden platform appears and the Funny Five hop on it to get close to the Elizabeth Tower cut to: Meghann: (in a deeper voice) "DIE, YOU FOOLISH bitcheS!" Erin, Jenna, and Gabrielle: "Egad!" Nicole: "We shall save you!" Plankton: "And we will defeat your unruly sister, girls!" casts a spell consisting of an electric projectile and shoots it at Meghan, but the projectile itself misses roars and slams her fist onto Catherine, causing her to become as flat as a pancake Nicole: "Catherine, you OK?" Catherine: "Yes..." takes out her bow and arrow and fires an arrow at Meghan's neck deeply growls in pain Catherine: (takes out her wand and aims it at Megan) "Expecto Patronus!" Meghann is vanquished giant Meghann shrinks to normal size and falls off the Elizabeth Tower screaming Funny Five look over the Elizabeth Tower Catherine: (sighs) Not even an unruly amok runner deserves to fall to her death. see Catherine transform into a golden eagle. Eagle-Catherine swoops down, catches Meghan in the nick of time and then deposits her in front of her family, who is very cross with her actions France balloon is ready to descend into France Sophie the Otter: (speaking in a French accent) "Bonjour! France!" Nicole: "Let's go down. Then." see the Notre Dame and the Eiffel Tower Catherine: "Oh, my, it's my dream vacation!" Trexler Family Quadruplets ???: "HALT! US QUADRUPLETS WILL fuck YOU TO DEATH!!" Plankton: "Who are you?" The Quadruplets' Downfall Egypt gang lands in a hot location that is Egypt camera zooms into the gang, with sunglasses (one lens for Plankton and Planktonine) Sophie the Otter: "Gosh, the extreme heat may cause possible droughts when conditions meet." Nicole: "I agree." dusty sandstorm kicks up Catherine: "Ugh! I cannot stand the sandstorm!" Lucas Yoling ???: "HALT! A BOYS GOTTA DO, WHAT A BOYS GOTTA DO!" Catherine: "Lucas?" The Endgame of Lucas China Ainsley Mazar ???: "Well, I am coming to kill you, idiots!" Ainsley's Endgame Ainsley: "How dare you defeat me?! I do not have enough with my battles yet. There will be more!" Libya Derek Eriksonner ???: "BEWARE! IF YOU RESCUE MY PARENTS, I WILL GROW FURIOUS!" The defeat of Derek Derek: "How dare you beat me!" Russia Catherine: "Here we are in Russia." Sophie: "Well then, cheese pancakes, anyone?" Ji chang and Ji hung Anna: sobbing "Please let me go!" Nicole: "Look, it's Anna!" Anna: "PLEASE HELP ME!" Ji chang: "SHUT UP ANNA!" Ji hung: "Don't take one step! We need to kill you! That is our mission!" Plankton: "Very well, then." Nicole: "Don't take one step, Ji hung. You're a vile villain. You're supposed to lose." Ji chang: (blows raspberry) "Oh, really?" Catherine: "Have you learned your lesson, Ji hung? By the way, I have magic spells and I might turn you into a shrew in no time at all!" Ji hung: "Ah, SHUT THE hell UP, freak!" Planktonine: "No way! That is not a nice thing to say!" Ji chang: "Stand back, guys, cuz we kidnapped Ji kwong and our mommy, too!" kwong is trapped in a cage along with Natasha and Anna, along with the rest of the family and the cage hangs above a pool of ferocious sharks The Battle the Duo's Endgame Ji hung: "RATS! WE HAVE FAILED OUR MISSION; KILL YOU GUYS!" Sophie the Otter: "Release the family, please!" Ji hung: "We refuse!" Nicole: "She is right. You must release your family!" Catherine: "Well, that is the last straw! GOLDEN SEAL OF QUESTION!" unleashes the Golden Seal of Question and traps Ji hung and Ji chang Catherine: "The seal will not disappear until you answer this question. When are you going to release the family?" Ji hung: "Now." Catherine: "OK, you are correct. Now release the family for us or I will." Mexico gang is riding on their hot air balloon, witnessing a plaza in Mexico Plankton: "So, this must be Mexico." the Otter pulls out her maracas and starts shaking them while dancing Sophie the Otter: "Cha cha cha! Catherine, land the balloon." Catherine the Spellcaster: "You got it, PB&Jotterisnumber1!" Yang Family Decaplets ???: "Halt! You are not allowed to rescue our mummy and daddy unless you beat us!" Plankton: "It's the Yang Family decaplets!" The Battle Yang Decaplets gather enough energy to merge into a giant mutant scorpion Catherine: Hoo, boy...looks like things are about to get really ugly. The decaplets' endgame Linda: "We are the 10 kids and we were supposed to beat all of you!" Nicole: "Linda, it doesn't matter. Quantity vs. quality should be your lesson!" decaplets disappear into thin air Catherine: "They are gone! Where'd they go?" India Funny Five's hot air balloon is en route to India Kelly Hooyman ???: "LOOK OUT, FIENDS! I AM AN EVIL VILLAIN PREPARING TO KILL YOU ALL!" Kelly is vanquished Kelly: "I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU ROTTEN GUYS DEFEATED ME! I SHALL GET ALL OF YER REVENGE WHEN WE MEET AGAIN!" vanishes and fades away African Plains balloon descends safely into the African Plains at dawn Nicole: "This is the African plains. Where lions and zebras live in." Sophie the Otter: "We must be very quiet. We don't want to wake up any predators!" [Nicole brings out her iPod and listens to Lion Sleeps Tonight] Catherine the Spellcaster: "What are you listening to?" Nicole: "Lion Sleeps Tonight!" Japan hot air balloon flies to Japan the Otter rapidly swirls around and changes to her Kimono outfit complete with a Japanese twisted headband Sophie the Otter: "日本に挨拶しましょ!" (translates to: "Let's say hi to Japan!") Catherine the Spellcaster: "My word. You speak good Japanese!" Nicole: "We are clear for landing." disables the burner and the balloon lands safely to a large Japanese village Sophie the Otter: "あなたはここにこの熱気球旅行に行く楽しみましたか?" (translates to: "Did you enjoy going on this hot air balloon trip to here?") Nicole: "Yes." Ross Hudgens ???: "DON'T COME ANY CLOSER OR YOSHI THE BRATTY JAPANESE dick IS NO MORE!" cries Sophie The Otter: "We will save you." nods Ross: "I AM ROSS! PREPARE TO DIE!" giant evil Thomas the Tank engine comes out and nearly attacks the Funny Five Nicole: "Ahhh!" Ross: "Fools! Suffer the wrath of Thomas!" Ross is vanquished Ross: "You fools! Next time we meet, I will be victorious!" smiles then sticks his tounge out at Ross vanishes into evanescence spellbook appears Catherine the Spellcaster: "Magic! Make the steel cage be gone," magic causes the steel cage to disappear, freeing Yoshi from his prison hugs Sophie, then leaves Spain balloon flies toward Spain slowly Sophie the Otter: "Ole! We are in Spain!" The Cramer Family Triplets bullfighting tournament is taking place in an arena bull charges toward a bullfighter with a red cloth bull's horns are so strong that it pierces through the red cloth and attacks the bullfighter, which is actually the Cramer Family triplets standing on top of one another to fit through the adult-sized bullfighter clothes, the triplets topple over and fall on their backs Catherine the Spellcaster: "Look, you guys!" Nicole: "Could it be?" Sophie the Otter: "It's them! Daisy, Rose and Violet Cramer!" The defeat of Daisy, Rose and Violet Madagascar hot air balloon drifts toward Madagascar Nicole: "Here is Madagascar, gang!" a coconut launches to the inflated envelope and creates a hole, causing all air inside it to blow out of it to let the balloon spiral out of control Planktonine: "HELP! I'M GETTING DIZZY!!" Catherine the Spellcaster: "Spellbook!" spellbook appears and she quickly thumbs through the pages of her spellbooks Catherine the Spellcaster: "Aha, Here it is! At the break of silent sound, land us safely to the ground." the help from the spell, the balloon lands safely to the ground Nicole: "Glad that emergency's over!" Plankton: "Let's get off!" Patrick Yurbam ???: "HALT! SHOULD THE EVIL KIPPER THE fuckING DOG KILL YOU OR WHAT?!?" Catherine: "Patrick?" Nicole: "Is that you?" Patrick is defeated North Korea Mort Courtiy Endgame of Mort Mort: "You shouldn't have defeated me! The next time we meet, I will get my revenge!" Sophie the Otter: "Too bad! You just lost the battle!" Nicole: "We will have to get out of here, guys. Let's go!" Finland Nicole: "This is Finland. One interesting fact is that Angry Birds was made by dozens of people who are from there!" Sophie the Otter: "I see." Reggie Hyatte ???: "STOP RIGHT THERE, GUYS! I SHALL CHALLENGE YOU TO A BATTLE!" Defeat of Reggie Canada balloon lands in Canada Sophie the Otter: "Shall we see an evil beaver?" Nicole: "Exactly!" Funny Five wander in a forest to see evil beavers Catherine: "I think you spoke too soon, Sophie." Evil Pajanimals ???: "HALT!!! THE PAJANIMALS TURNED EVIL AND ARE HERE TO DESTROY YOU!!!" Nicole: "Excuse me, but who are you?" Ashley: "I am Ashley and these are my minions, the Evil Pajanimals. I am the leader of 'The Toddler Terror Team!'" camera focuses on the Evil Pajanimals Evil Apollo: "LET'S DESTROY PLANKTON,PLANKTONINE,CATHERINE,NICOLE, AND THAT STUPID OTTER!!!!" Evil CowBella: "YEAH!!! YOU PIECES OF shit DON'T STAND A CHANCE!!!!" vanishes Plankton: "FIGHT ON!!!" Catherine the Spellcaster: "Magic Crystal Power!" activates her magic crystal, revealing a Phoenix the Otter creates a column of water spouting upwards, hitting Evil Squacky in the process Phoenix strikes low and hits Evil Sweetpea Sue Evil Pajanimals' Defeat Evil Pajanimals are lying down unconsciously Evil Apollo: (in a husky voice) "Fools, how dare you try to beat us? When we meet again, we'll deal extra revenge." Evil Sweet Pea Sue: (In a husky voice) "You know what? We are getting more revenge." Evil Squacky: (In a husky voice) "That's right, MORE REVENGE ON YOU!! SO THE NEXT TIME WE MEET, IT WILL SQUACKSOLUTELY GET EVEN MORE INTENSE!" Ashley Marxonica begins glowing a white light and changing form the Otter and the others are blinded by the white light Sophie the Otter and the gang regain focus, they see that in Ashley's place is a gigantic Harpy The downfall of Ashley Ashley: "YOU DEFEATED ME! NOW I AM SO MAD THAT I WILL REVIVE THE EVIL PAJANIMALS WITH MY SPELL! THEY WILL GUARD THE CAGE AND CHOP MY MOMMY AND DADDY'S HEADS OFF!" vanishes into evanescence Catherine: "She's gone!" Nicole: "Never mind that, let's go and save Harold and Cleo!" Saving Harold and Cleo If the heroes fail to rescue Harold and Cleo Nicole: "OH, NO! WE FAILED TO SAVE THEM!" Evil Sweetpea Sue: "TOO LATE, FOOLS!!!!" Evil Squacky: "WE DESERVED OUR VICTORY!" talks to Jo Frost on the phone Nicole: "Hi, this is Nicole Birou-Jennings. There is some good news and bad news. The good news is that we defeated Ashley to end the second third of the adventure." Jo: "That sounds sweet." Nicole: "Unfortunately, the bad news is that Ashley's parents are killed by her minions." Jo: "My word..." screen fades to black and the words "GAME OVER" appear on the screen words "TRY AGAIN?" "YES" and "NO" appear below "GAME OVER" If the player selects "YES" Catherine the Spellcaster: "Time to bring out my hypno-clock!" summons her hypno-clock Nepal balloon flies over Mt. Everest Sophie the Otter: "This is technically not the mountain tallest in the world. Mauna Kea is the tallest. But Everest is the tallest mountain above sea level." Michaela Britiana ???: "OFF WITH YOUR HEADS!!" Catherine the Spellcaster: "Hey, Michaela. Is that you?" Michaela: "That's right! It is me! I will barbecue your heads on a campfire!" Nicole: "Oh no, you don't! Don't start with us with that threat!" Michaela is vanquished Michaela: "No! You fools should not have defeated me! Next time we meet, your heads will be mine!" Brazil Julia Bronson ???: "Fools, look out for the amazing Julia!" The defeat of Julia Afghanistan balloon flies over Afghanistan Sophie the Otter: "Wars should be handled at all costs in Afghanistan!" Nicole: "I bet war should be changed to peace at least." Flying Geo Orla Sanderman Tony: "Orla, you aren't getting away with this!" ???: "OH YES I AM!" ???: "HALT! WHO GOES THERE: FRIENDS OR FOES?!" Orla is vanquished Australia balloon is flying over Australia Sophie the Otter: (speaking in an Australian accent) "G'day, mates! We are now preparing to land in Australia!" Nicole: "Sure it is, Sophie!" lands the balloon somewhere in the Outback in Australia Flying Barney ???: "I HATE YOU, YOU HATE ME! WE ARE NOT A FAMILY!" Plankton: "It's the evil Flying Barney!" Sam Horne ???: "Fuck OFF, FOOLS! I AIN'T HELPING, I AM HARMING!" Sam's Endgame Poland Brahm and Treat Jennings ???: "HALT! THIS IS THE SECOND TIME WE ARE ATTEMPTING TO KILL YOU!" The Battle Starts Treat: "Well, who will get the victory?!" Brahm: "We're gonna mop the floor with those geeks! Let's show them our true power, shall we?" Treat: "Yeah!" and Treat fuse together and transform into a two-headed fire-breathing dragon two-headed fire-breathing dragon has huge, heavy wings, standing over 15 feet tall, red glowing eyes, and has sickeningly yellow scales Sophie the Otter: "Whoa, that creature is huge!" Catherine: "Accio broomstick!" The defeat of Brahm and Treat Brahm: "You stupid idiots. The next time we meet, it's payback time!" Sophie the Oter: "Do you have my briefcase and the passports?" Treat: "Of course we do!!!" Catherine the Spellcaster: "Give the items back or I will turn you little goons into rabbits!" Nicole/Sophie the Otter: "Catherine!" Catherine: What? Okay, just kidding. takes the briefcase and passports off Brahm and Treat Treat: "Sucked in!" Nicole: "Nice try, but you are not getting them back." Treat: "Give em' back!" Nicole: "Nope." TTTT Headquarters Funny Five sneak inside a door in the TTTT headquarters giggles Nicole: "Shhh!" The Toddler Terror Team Ashley: from her security camera screen "A team is approaching! Evil Apollo, sound the alarm!" Evil Apollo: (saluting) "Yes, ma'am!" Apollo pushes a button which sounds the alarm consisting of multiple low-tone blasts Sophie the Otter: "What's going on?!" TTTT organization comes by to where the Funny Five is Ashley: "Hold on! Where do you think you guys are going?!" Nicole: "We are trying to defeat you." Planktonine: "Wait! Did you revive the Evil Pajanimals, Ashley?" Ashley: "Yes, with one of my mysterious spells up my sleeve!" Mort: "We had a reunion and we are attacking you!" Plankton: "In this case, fight on!" Ashley: "I need someone from my group to be a volunteer." to the rest of the TTTT organization "Who wants to attack the group first?" Ross: "Me! I want to volunteer because I encountered these guys first!" Sophie the Otter: "You mean us, Ross?" Ross: "Yep." Nicole: "If so, fight on!" Catherine the Spellcaster: "MAGIC CRYSTAL POWER!" Endgame of TTTT Ashley: "You fools defeated us! The next time we meet, we are sure to dish out more revenge!" Approaching Joshua Orbit Note from Xandra Nicole (reads the note): "Plankton, Planktonine, Catherine, Nicole, and Sophie. The Canoe Killers gave me and Joshua permission to join their team. ROFL!" (which actually reads "Planten Plantenien Catareen Nikol end Sofee te cano kilers gav mee an Josua permison tu jon ter teem ROFL" Sophie the Otter: "I don't think it is a nice message, and there are so many grammatical errors in it." Joshua Juritin ???: "HALT! A BUNCH OF GRAPEFRUITS MUST NOT PASS UNTIL YOU DEFEAT ME!" Catherine the Spellcaster: "Joshua? Is that you?" Joshua: "Yep, that is me!" (laughs) Nicole: "FIGHT ON!" Joshua's endgame Joshua: "CURSES! FOILED AGAIN!" Reaching Trial Murder Triangle The Canoe Killers Catherine the Spellcaster: "Prepare to be defeated!" Canoe Killers: "What? All of ye should surrender!" The Boss Battle Dead-Eye Dennis: "Shall we kill these brats, boys?" Catherine: No! (Catherine casts a powerful spell to protect Cameron, Lilly and their grandparents) Freeing the Ridleys and Jailtime for Canoe Killers the Otter extends her tail, grabs the cage and flings it out to free the Ridleys Lilly: "Awesome! You saved us from a really bad thing happening to us! Thank you so much!" casts a spell to immobilize the Canoe Killers Catherine: Petrificus Totalus. Sophie the Otter: "No problem, y'all." Nicole: "Sorry, Canoe Killers, but I am dialing 911 on my phone to arrest you." dials 911 on her iPhone 911 Dispatcher: "Hello?" Nicole: "Hi, this is Nicole Birou-Jennings. The Canoe Killers have kidnapped the Ridleys and are threatening to murder them. Their leader, Dead-Eye Dennis lacerated Catherine's leg. The wound looks very infected." 911 Dispatcher: "Thanks. The police will be there in a few moments. We'll also send in an ambulance." police cars and an ambulance drive into the scene Police Officer 1: "Canoe Killers, you are under arrest. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say and can will be held against you in the court of law. You have the right to be questioned as well." Catherine the Spellcaster: "My immobilizing spell ought to wear off...by the time they arrive in jail." is placed in a hospital gurney Dead-Eye Dennis: "That's not fair! Nicole, you're a horrible person to get the police to arrest us. We shall get your revenge soon!" Police Officer 2: "Like we said, you have the right to remain silent." Catherine the Spellcaster: "Officers, take them away!" casts a silence spell on Dead-Eye Dennis, zipping his mouth shut officers handcuff each and every Canoe Killer Police Officer 3: "We've been after this vicious gang for a very long time, especially their leader, Dead-Eye Dennis. We could not have captured them without you. For that, we are grateful. They will not get a chance of freedom for a very long, long time." Seeing Catherine at the hospital smiles to see Nicole and the others Nicole: "Catherine, are you OK?" Catherine: (mumbling loudly) "Yes...my leg will be fine." At the SFNW Headquarters is released from the hospital Nicole: "We are having a spaghetti dinner tonight." Catherine the Spellcaster: "Yummy! I LOVE SPAGHETTI!" (her pupils become hearts and turn back to normal) is at the table while Nicole passes each plate Nicole: "Dig in!" begins consuming their respective spaghetti on their plates as the screen fades to black to begin the credits Category:Game Transcripts Category:Theory Transcripts Category:Transcripts